Bringer of Shocks
by PoshTheBean
Summary: [This book is about my OC character] The unique guild of thunder wizards. They aren't a popular group, but when mention it's always one thing that comes up in everyone's mind. The way the group uses magic is special. When the group was killed off, one member from the group traveled alone with the unique gift of the group.
1. Forest Child

_Down a dark forest lies a group of five thunder wizards. The group is in a guild called as Shocking Bolt. Though the guild isn't widely known, they have a unique way with their thunder. What makes them different from other thunder wizards, is that the thunder used in the guild is blue._

"I honestly don't know why that family needed us. They were wizards themselves, so why couldn't they take on those thieves" groaned one of the wizards.

"In that case I honestly don't know why you're so lazy Kreo. Just last week you were complaining on the amount of money you didn't save up" replied the wizard behind him.

"We already know that Kreo always have to be right Channing." The third wizard chuckled after that. "Unless I, Nira O'Hara step in."

"Hey everybody shut up! Listen." Kreo said. As the group stopped, there was a loud cry in the distance. "Guys come on!" Kreo dashed towards the sound while the rest followed.

"You think that was a child Nira?" Channing asked.

"Don't know. Lia, Jelrad, stick to the left of us away from the path. I want to see if this is a trap." The remaining wizards nodded and followed their leader's orders. The group finally found a child wrapped in a blanket. Nira went towards it. She picked it up and examined the baby closely. "I found a nametag. I also found it's a boy."

"That's great. Tell us what the name is already!" Channing said with curiosity.

"The guy's name is Shinji. I wonder what the master will say. Either way, I have plan for this cute one."

"Team leader! We should get going before wild animals come. I'm sure they would've heard Shinji's crying." Jelrad informed.

Nira nodded and told the rest of the squad to follow her. Everyone disappeared in the distance. Unfortunately for them, there were growls behind them. As footsteps got closer, snarls got louder. The group didn't hear them, but the gray fur, long noses, and sharp teeth of these drooling animals were visible from a distance.


	2. Shocking Fashion

Shinji spits out some blood from his mouth after a blow from Nira. He goes in for a left hook but realizes that Nira just kicked his right leg causing him to fall down.

"Come on Shinji! You're 12 but fight like when you were 4!" Nira taunted.

"Then I'll boost myself!" Shinji roared. "Shock!" A blue ball forms as Shinji puts his hands together on his left side. "Blast!" A blue wave flies towards Nira, but she just stood there. Blue sparks flew around the area until they all disappeared. Nira just stood there standing tall and firm with her white T-Shirt and blue jeans still looking brand new.

"Nice Shinji." Nira said as Shinji falls to his knees. "Don't worry. The wizards in this guild are meant to absorb lightning. I'm not mad if that's what you think."

"Thanks Sensei." Shinji replied. He stood up and bowed down to his mother.

"How about I take you shopping. I don't like how you wear that outfit. I know you like wearing your robe, but you're going to need something casual to wear."

The town was busier than it normally was. There were a bunch of talks about the three low-class wizards that left the guild as Shinji and Nira through the town. "Hey Sensei, what's with the three wizards?" Shinji asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home. I know more than the people in the town and I don't want them being freaked out by my information." The two walked away from the town. However, the truth behind the low-class wizards are held by only a few members of Shocking Bolt. Nira is one of them.

"Sensei, since I tried out the new outfit can you tell me about the wizards now?" Shinji asked.

"Just come out then. Stop hiding like a fool. It doesn't look bad at all." Nira said with a chuckle. Shinji walked out of his room in front of the other guild members wearing a long sleeved black colored shirt with a gray T-Shirt under it and was wearing silver khakis. The front of his orange hair was combed to the left.

"Whoo Shinji!" The whole guild howled. This is mostly because Shinji is the strongest child in the guild. After all his foster mother is the best S-Class wizard.

The Master walked up to Shinji. He examined the outfit Nira picked out. "I don't understand how you are both good at fighting and style. Young man, you have a lucky mother. You should be a nicer punching bag." Shinji groaned as the guild laughed.

"Alright guys I think he's had enough. I need to continue his training. I'm sure he'd love to fight with style." Once again the guild laugh over Nira's joke.


	3. The Strength of the Youth

"How was your first job?" the Master asked.

"The usual. Just some bandits. Got rid of them without really trying." Shinji replied.

"That's good, but never underestimate your enemy." The Master turned around to pour himself some tea. He offered Shinji some but it was refused. "So how goes things with your sensei?"

"Master, you already know Nira's not my sensei anymore. I'm 16 now, I completed her training like 2 years ago."

"You should still hang around with your mother."

"She's also not really my mother. You know she picked me up in a forest with her team. She's just a foster mother" Shinji said with a bit of an attitude.

"Interesting. I'm sending you to the tournament 10 miles from the village we're near. They want two of our younglings to go and I'm choosing you and Oskro." The Master informed. "Make sure Oskro hits you with an attack first. Remember that you can't go straight to battle with your so called disease."

Shinji nodded and left. He took the road to the nearby village and waited for Oskro. On his way to the village he had thoughts about his disease. "What's wrong with my magic?" he muttered. "How is it that everyone can use so much magic than me and yet I can only manage to use my full amount when I get my magic up. I know that thunder helps me, but it's just so confusing to me. I wish I knew why I could only use half."

Oskro and Shinji headed towards the area their master informed them. Oskro was a tall dude with a blonde ponytail. He also had a string of hair in front of his right eye. Oskro was the guild's best youngling in front of Shinji. He was raised by Nira's teammate Jelrad.

"Master told me to hit you with an attack before we battle." Oskro informed.

"Yea. Only hit me with a small one. I don't want to overcharge." Shinji replied.

The two boys managed to reach the front of the city. There was a huge parade introducing all the teams the citizens were informed about. "This reminds me of Fairy Tail's parade 8 years ago in Mangolia." Oskro said. "Didn't you meet Makarov Dreyer's grandson?"

"Yea. He was pretty fun to mess around with. He loved his guild's members on their floats." Shinji remembered his memory there. He and Laxus would point at all the floats that drove by.

"Hey look it's the Shocking Bolt youth wizards!" a random fan yelled. The whole crowd started cheering as Shinji and Oskro walked down the path. They waved at the fans while they walked and listened to all the praises and motivation of the fans.

Shinji and Oskro walked up to the tournament door with their uniform. The uniform was a sleevless light blue gi with white stripes going down the middle of the front. The back part showed the guild's emblem which was a blue lightning bolt with static around it. Both wizards came out with their emblems on their lower left arm. Shinji chuckled and yelled "let's kick some ass!"

"You got it." Oskro replied. The two walked into the stadium. The looked up and saw a crowd cheering.

"Shocking Bolt has arrived!" an announcer yelled into a mic. "The two wizards are both the sons of S-Class mages. The son of Jelrad, the man who took down beasts with one hand, Oskro Lystro!" The crowd cheered after the announcement. Oskro rolled his hands into a fist and threw up causing a louder cheer. "The wizard who is beside him is a boy who was found and raised by the guild's strongest member. His nickname is Shocker, Shinji O'Hara!" Once again the crowd roared. Shinji decided to just wait till the crowd stopped. He didn't feel like celebrating would be necessary.

The announcer announced another team called Blood Wolves. Some guild that's very aggressive with their attacks.

"We're going to do this defensively to tire them out. That's when we'll attack." Shinji explained. Oskro nodded his head as the bell rang.

Shinji flew up with flight magic he received last year. Oskro put his flat hands together and aimed it at Shinji. "Shock Shower!" Small needle like blasts starts to hit Shinji. Smoke began to cover Shinji as the Blood Wolves only watched.

"Why did he just hit his teammate?" One of the Blood Wolves questioned. Shinji slowly flew down right next to Oskro. Shinji now has blue static around him. "What?" The Blood Wolves were really scared, but that didn't keep them from attacking. One dashed towards Oskro. "Blood of the Wolf!" The wizard suddenly morphs into a lycan and gets ready to claw at Oskro.

"Shock Drive" Oskro calmly said. Bursts of lightning forms around him and he dashes towards the attacker.

The second wizard opens up his mouth. "Bloody Howl!" there was a huge howl that was causing Shinji to lose balance. He ended up straightening up and forms a ball with one hand. He points the ball towards the second wizard.

"Shock Barrage!" Blasts bigger than Oskro's Shock Shower heads towards the second wizard. The wizard rolls to his left and forms a red ball with both hands. Shinji watches and waits calmly.


	4. Secrets

"Blood Bang!" A huge red blast is headed towards Shinji. Unfortunately Shinji underestimated the attack and got a huge hit from it. He flies back but catches himself by holding onto the ground.

"Damn, this guy is better than I though." Shinji muttered. He took a look at Oskro and noticed that it was an even match. "Looks like I'll have to handle this on my own." Shinji dashes straight towards his opponent. The opposing wizard tried to jab Shinji but missed because of Shinji using his flight magic to fly over him. Shinji starts forming a blue ball with both hands and gets ready to blast it at his opponent's back. "Shock, Blast!" The blast hits his opponents back causing critical damage. His opponent goes flying and hits the arena wall. There he fainted.

"Shock Shower!" Oskro yelled. Shinji looks over and notices the other member of Blood Wolves get hit by Oskro's attack. The opposing wizard drops down unconscious.

"Amazing! Shocking Bolt never disappoints us!" the announcer screamed. The crowd started cheering and chanting. Now there are just two more battles.

Shinji wakes up and yawns. "Hey Oskro, ready for the second battle?" he asks.

"Yea give me a second." Oskro was changing into his battle outfit. Shinji woke up earlier and is already ready. "This next guild is going to be our toughest foes." Oskro calmly said.

"What? Who are they?" Shinji asked.

"They're called Spike Legion. They grow spikes from parts of their bodies and are good at using them for both offensive and defensive tactics." Oskro informed. There was a knock on the hotel room's door. Oskro went to open the door and was surprised on who it was.

"Lia?" they both said. Lia was indeed the one who knocked. She looked very terrified.

"Lia what's wrong? You looked very spooked." Shinji asked.

Lia slowly started sobbing. It was hard for her to talk. "The guild... is dead." Shinji and Oskro looked at her and was shocked.

"Lia what the hell do you mean?" Oskro asked with a high volume.

"You're parents are dead. It was Kreo and Channing." She tried not to cry, but it was obvious her attempt failed. "I need to get you two to safety. They found a way to get stronger by killing and absorbing a Shock Mage's magic."

The three spent hours walking. They found a town and decided to rest there. Lia rented a room in a hotel and left them. She wanted to get food for them, but noticed their terrifying expressions.

"There's… no way Nira lost to them. She's the best wizard in the guild!" Shinji yelled!

"This has to be bullshit!" Oskro screamed. "Our master can't lose to the likes of Kreo and Channing!"

Lia came back quicker than Shinji and Oskro thought. All three of them stood up facing each other. "You guys could believe what you want, but I know what I saw cause I was there. You want to know how they could beat someone like Nira and our master? Use your idiotic brains to think!" Lia yelled at them. It was obvious she was angry and frustrated. "Sit down so I could tell you something about Shock Magic history" her tone was suddenly calm. "There were five people who created this magic. This was 500 years ago. Our guild was made only 20 years ago. The reason we use Shock Magic, is because our master is a related to one of those five. His relative passed it down generation to generation only to family members. To him, his guild members was his family. He gave us the power of Shock Magic. Nira gave Shinji the power of Shock Magic because to her, Shinji was a son."

"Lia, does this mean that Shock Magic is a Lost Magic?" Oskro questioned.

"Yes." She answered. "Kreo and Channing found a secret through the Shock Magic. They had darkness in their hearts that nobody knew about. This unlocked the ability to absorb magic from other Shock Mages. This secret was from one of the five creators." She stopped for a moment. "Our magic has secrets that was kept from us."

"What do you mean?" the two boys asked.

"Remember when we asked Master about the magic, his response was always 'it's your job to unlock your secret.'" The two boys nodded. "He means that everyone will discover a secret with our magic. Kreo and Channing discovered the absorbing secret, which means that you two could find a diff-" a sword suddenly stabbed through Lia's stomach. The two boys watched in horror as the person who stabbed her appeared.

Kreo smiled and quietly said "you know what I want now. So I'll make it quick and painless if you hand it over." Lia dropped dead on the floor.

The two boy glared at Kreo until Oskro had an idea. "Shock Drive!" Oskro rammed through the wall behind him causing him to fall into the streets. Shinji jumped out but flew away. The two boys met up near a crowd. They both ran through keeping themselves hidden.

"Damn it they found us! I wonder if Channing is with Kreo." Shinji ran through an alleyway as Oskro followed. They waited and tried to plan but had no ideas.

"Wait, let's jump in the haystack as that carriage comes by." Shinji thought that Oskro's plan was good enough and nodded. They waited until the carriage came by and jumped into the haystack. The two waited until they thought the time was right.

"Hopefully they take us somew-" Shinji was cut off as an explosion occurred and the two went flying out of the haystack.

Channing stood in front of him with two hands aimed at them. The two tried to run but it was no good. "Shock Beam!" the beam only hit Oskro as he fell over.

Shinji looked back with terror, "Shinji….. run" Oskro whispered. Shinji knew that Oskro wanted him safe. He flew away because his speed increases whenever flying. He decided not to look back knowing that it would make things worse for him.

**Hey guys it's Posh here with a message. I've noticed that I've been gaining some viewers but no reviews. Normally I wouldn't like reviews because there are a lot of people who'd insult new writers. Either way, I'm glad that this story is gaining some interest. My goal is to post every week so hopefully I won't disappoint you guys. I will bring existing characters in if that is a question. I'm also taking ideas. I have a Skype account that I will post on my front page. If you add me to suggest things, add "FanFiction Fan" so I know that you are a reader. This message will be removed in two weeks. **


End file.
